pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 2
This page contains a list of every PAW Patrol episode in Season 2. Season 2 started with "Pups Save the Space Alien/Pups Save a Flying Frog" on August 13, 2014. This season is the next season after Season 1. Here is a list of writers for Season 2 and how many episodes they wrote. This list is in most-to-least order. *Ursula Ziegler Sullivan (11) *Kim Duran (8) *Scott Albert (4) *Amy Keating Rogers (3) *Kacey Arnold (2) *Franklin Young (1) *Elizabeth Keyishian (1) Each listing contains the episode number, name, original air date, and its writer. ---- 1A. Pups Save the Space Alien (08-13-2014, Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan) 1B. Pups Save a Flying Frog (08-13-2014, Kim Duran) ---- 2A. Pups Save the Penguins (08-22-2014, Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan) 2B. Pups Save a Dolphin Pup (08-22-2014, Kim Duran) ---- 3A. Pups Save Jake (09-16-2014, Kacey Arnold) 3B. Pups Save the Parade (09-16-2014, Amy Keating Rogers) ---- 4A. Pups Save the Diving Bell (09-17-2014, Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan) 4B. Pups Save the Beavers (09-17-2014, Scott Albert) ---- 5A. Pups Save a Ghost (10-20-2014, Ursula Ziegler Sullivan) 5B. Pups Save a Show (10-20-2014, Kim Duran) ---- 6A. Pups Save an Ace (10-22-2014, Kim Duran) 6B. Pups Save a Wedding (10-22-2014, Ursula Ziegler Sullivan) ---- 7. The New Pup (11-14-2014, Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan) ---- 8A. Pups Jungle Trouble (11-18-2014, Kacey Arnold) 8B. Pups Save a Herd (11-18-2014, Kim Duran) ---- 9A. Pups and the Big Freeze (11-20-2014, Franklin Young) 9B. Pups Save a Basketball Game (11-20-2014, Kim Duran) ---- 10A. Pups Save a Talent Show (01-06-2015, Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan) 10B. Pups Save the Corn Roast (01-06-2015, Amy Keating Rogers) ---- 11A. Pups Leave Marshall Home Alone (01-08-2015, Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan) 11B. Pups Save the Deer (01-08-2015, Amy Keating Rogers) ---- 12A. Pups Save a Friend (02-13-2015, Kim Duran) 12B. Pups Save a Stowaway (02-13-2015, Scott Albert) ---- 13A. Pups Save the Parrot (03-02-2015, Scott Albert) 13B. Pups Save the Queen Bee (03-02-2015, Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan) ---- 14A. Pups' Adventures in Babysitting (03-04-2015, Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan) 14B. Pups Save the Fireworks (03-04-2015, Kim Duran) ---- 15A. Pups Save an Elephant Family (03-06-2015, Elizabeth Keyishian) 15B. Pups and the Mischievous Kittens (03-06-2015, Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan) ---- 16. Pups Save a Mer-Pup (03-20-2015, Amy Keating Rogers) ---- *Marshall and Chase received new voice actors. Drew Davis replaced Gage Munroe for Marshall, and Max Calinescu replaced Tristan Samuel for Chase. **Ryder received a new voice actor. His former one (Owen Mason) was be replaced by Elijha Hammill, which took effect beginning with the episode "Pups' Adventures in Babysitting." *This season was confirmed in November 2013. *It is currently unknown if PAW Patrol will get a 3rd season. It is very likely, though. *The PAW Patrol got a new mountain rescue pup named Everest. *During the premiere of Pups Save a Ghost, Pups Save a Show was accidentally aired during the first minute, until it abruptly cut back to Pups Save a Ghost. This is the first known broadcasting error in the series. ---- Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Episodes Category:Episodes of PAW Patrol Category:Half Episodes